falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Hastiga
The State of Hastiga is a federal state within the Empire of Falleentium. Typically referred to as ‘Hastiga’ the Island state and several surrounding islands stand to the east of the Falleen mainland, and west of the Falleen island of Haalsia. Hastiga was granted statehood after its conquest in 472AER when the United Realms was defeated in the war for supremacy on the continent. Since this year Hastiga has remained part of the Falleen Empire. Currently the state maintains the second highest GDP of all Falleen states at 469 Billion Fall and second largest population at 33 million people. The state of Hastiga is a has a Federal Parliament as it’s form of government where democratically elected parties may propose and vote on legislative reforms. Currently, the largest party that exists within the Hastigan State Parliament is the Hastigan Home Front a party lead by State Chancellor Mark Carney. The Hastigan democratic structure is comprised of two houses, the lower house being the Chamber of Ministers were members are democratically elected, and the Upper house of Hastiga is called the Council of Ministers, this is comprised of two hundred members appointed between the Hastigan State Government and Federal Representative. The selected people are awarded positions for their achievements and are selected from across the Falleen Empire. Hastiga’s population mostly pools around coastal regions where several large cities, such as Nonambar and Avalon sit, each with populations over three million people. Whilst there is a large city presence, Hastiga does have a thriving countryside population that is responsible for agricultural production. Side Note: As Falleentium ended the state of Hastiga had finished negotiations for a new deal that would seperate the state to create the indpendent state of Hastiga and the Falleen Empire. Should this vote pass the referendum of the people, the state of Hastiga would begin its new life as an independent state. Note from Davis: Hastiga was given to me when Max departed, and I've loved every minute of being able to represent the state my characters call home. Although turbulent, mostly due to the nature of the Hastigan independence movement, Hastiga has endured great sorrow but also great prosperity throughout the time I've had the pleasure to govern it. I'd like anyone who is reading this to know that I cannot express my thanks enough to Vinther for his administrating of the group. I'd like to think that now, despite Falleentium coming to an end, Hastiga will endure a new birth of freedom as an independence soverign state. Economy Hastiga has a partially regulated market economy. Based on current Falleen data, Hastiga has the second largest economy in the Falleen Empire after Cartria, totalling 469 Billion Fall. The Hastigan Finance Minister is responsible for developing and executing the government's public finance policy and economic policy. The Hastigan economy possesses a large agricultural base that is supported by the island’s large landmass but also contains a strong service industry based on consumerism. Agriculture is intensive, partially mechanised and efficent compared to Falleen standards, producing about 47% of the food needs. Religion The dominant religion within Hastigan cities is the Faith of the Four and is one of the two recognised religions within the Hastigan State. With a total of 15 million believers across the state, he Faith of the Four shows large prominence in cultural affairs such as attending worship on sunday. Due to its wide presence the faith has constructed many places of worship across the state totalling over 8,000 with many being extremely large. An annual visit to Nonambar by the Head of the church attracts crowds of millions each year to take part in worship together. The other most prominent religion within the Island of Hastiga is Islam, the Islamic faith maintains a vast majority of its worshipers in the countryside of Hastiga, but also maintains a presence within main cities and coastal regions. Totalling around 8 million believers across the state Islamic cultural affairs only take dominance within some parts of the countryside. Whilst they do maintain places of worship within the coastal regions, the larger ones exist within the countryside of Hastiga. Sport The Hastigan Island possesses the largest football league in the Falleen Empire. With three separate leagues dedicated to the state with over sixty teams, football has become the most prominent sport in the state. The most popular, and conveniently most successful, team is the Hastigan Rangers who represented Hastiga in the world cup. Other prominent sports include Rugby and hockey, but less provisions are made for these sports by the State Government due to their lacking popularity. Politics and Governance The Hastigan State Government is comprised of two houses, the Chamber of Ministers and The Council of Ministers. The Chamber of Ministers is the lower house of the Hastigan legislature and is comprised of 600 seats and is elected on a proportional representation system. Currently the largest political party in Hastiga is the Hastigan Home Front, the party that supports the departure of Hastiga from the Falleen Federation. Despite constant campaigning for the departure of Hastiga, the wishes of the people have largely been ignored. The Upper house of Hastiga is called the Council of Ministers, this is comprised of two hundred members appointed between the Hastigan State Government and Federal Representative. The selected people are awarded positions for their achievements and are selected from across the Falleen Empire. Independence Across its history Hastiga has hosted two independence referendums on the concept of independence. Both referendums have been a success for the Leave campagin, yet Hastiga remains a part of the Falleen Empire. Despite calls for independence from both the people in the form of referenda and the State administration little has changed. The Second Hastigan Referendum Question: Should the State of Hastiga leave the Falleen Empire with the aim to achieve the terms laid in the Nonambar Agreement? Yes: 53.5% No: 46.5% The House of Bradley House Bradley hold the title of Federal Representative of Hastiga, representing the Imperial Crown in the Hastigan State. The title was originally granted to Victor Bradley, a war hero and celebrated veteran of the Hastigan State. Since then, it has been inherited by his son, Edward Bradley. The House of Bradley has been widely scrutinised after Edward Bradley, the second Duke and son of Victor Bradley, supported the Hastigan Independence Movement in the second Hastigan Referendum. His place as Duke has been questioned, and he’s been widely critiqued by Unionist political groups that call for his departure from office. Category:The World of HDFRF Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium